Video-motion segmentation may be performed to compress a video, detect a moving object, and analyze a motion as a process for perceiving different motions of an object in the video.
However, motion segmentation in an existing video may not be robust to noise and may be slow in processing speed. Further, the motion segmentation in an existing video may have a problem in that accuracy for segmenting motions gets worse.
In this specification, there may be disclosed a motion segmentation technique using randomized voting, thereby making it possible to be robust to noise and improving a processing speed and accuracy for motion segmentation.